srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurers Guild
There are two types of game accounts you can have in Sryth. After you've signed up (which takes about 30 seconds), you'll have the basic, free account. If you wish, you can then click on the appropriate link and sign up for an Adventurers Guild (AG) subscription. Sryth is a freemium game (can be played for free thanks to the subscribers that support it). You can also help support the game through donations (accessible from within the game). Although its not required to be a member of the AG to donate, donations reward the player with Adventurer Tokens, which ultimately benefit AG accounts the most. In this page we'll discuss the advantages of becoming an AG member, along with the playing options for AG/Non AG members. If you are unable or unwilling to upgrade, maybe you'd like to see Non-AG Startup for hints and tips to get the most out of your free account. Since the AG/Non-AG system has changed quite a bit from the time the subscriptions were time-limited, you might want to check this oldid of this page to see how things were in the past. Free Accounts This information added in June 2019 * New Sryth accounts remain active and accessible for a period of 30 days following their creation. * After 30 days, non-upgraded accounts are automatically deactivated. * Deactivated accounts will remain in the system for 30 days. After 30 days, deactivated accounts are automatically removed. * Upgraded accounts (Adventurers Guild) are not subject to deactivation This comes directly from the game documentation, and has furthermore been verified through a test account. Removed accounts do not free their names (if a name was previously registered, it will be unavailable for a new registration) AG Account advantages Guaranteed access There is a limit on how many free players can log into the game at the same time. If this limit is reached and you have a free account, you will receive a message indicating the server is full, and will have to wait. Moreover, it is believed (though not confirmed) that recently-created accounts are not subject to this limit, so you can always try Sryth by creating a new account and have a playing session, but continuing your adventures later might sometimes be difficult, leaving you unable to log in to the game for hours at a time. Members of the AG are always granted access, and they have their own, dedicated server for greater speed and stability. Account persistence If your account has been AG at least once, you won't be subject to account deletion, ever (though there is a lock-out period. If you pass some months or years without playing, you must contact the Gamemaster to reactivate your old account. It will be there as before). Non-AG accounts are deleted if they are inactive for more than 60 days. More character slots In the free version of the game you only have one character slot. You can delete/restart a character as many times as you want. With an AG subscription you can have four character slots. You can selectively decide which characters to upgrade to AG. You can thus play a non-AG game with the benefits of an AG account (guaranteed access, permanence, etc). If your subscription ran out before the change to the AG system and your account was downgraded to "free" you will only be able to access your first two slots, and only if the characters on those slots are not upgraded to AG Having several character slots playing at once is advantageous to maximize game replaying value, enjoy the one-time content several times, have test characters and generally enjoying the game. AG Characters advantages Keep in mind that if you upgrade a character to AG, it cannot be changed back. Experience Bonus Code When you start a free account, you get an email from the GM with a bonus code, redeemable for 1024 General XP. If you subscribe, the same code will unlock 2048 additional General XP. Extra gold income The best marketplaces in Tysa are available only to AG members. See Item Selling Guide. The best offer you can get with a free account is 400 gold, even for the best items. AG members can receive offers up to 2500 gold and more! This seemingly small detail will make Grinding much more comfortable and rewarding. Access to restricted locations and quests This is probably the most important reason. The free version of the game is pretty large (it's a full-fledged game, not a demo) but there are many locations that are only available to AG members, like Graldok and Tryndmoor - and many important quests. A few examples are: The Secret of Stoneback Hill, A Haunting in Durnsig, The Giants Trilogy, Daggerspire and many more. Multiplayer scenarios are AG-exclusive to play, although non-AG characters can watch. A special kind of AG-exclusive adventures are the Proving Grounds. Proving Grounds are special series of related adventures that progress as stages. They are very long, with an engrossing narrative and great final AT rewards. The AG-only quests and locations also offer improved items (like the Shimmering Silver Longsword), and advanced mechanics (like the quickstone, the Finger of Dread, and most if not all of the ways to alter your combat rolls and your base stats). Furthermore, many limited-time events and raffles are exclusive to AG members. Owing to the restrictions, a free account cannot gain all skills and powers: they have to choose. AG members can gain all 28 skills and 11 powers Tallys The most powerful armour, weapons and accessories in the game can only found in Tallys Trading Post and are bought with AT (also, most sources of AT are AG-only) Bonus for Quick Subscribers If you subscribe to the AG on the first three days since you create your account, you'll receive a special pack with: * 16 Adventurer Tokens * 5,000 Gold * 4,000 Experience Only one of the AG characters on your account can get the special pack, although if you later delete that character, other one can win it again. This advantage is so important that if you miss it, you're strongly encouraged to create a new account in order to upgrade it to AG to benefit from this offer. Bonus reward when you begin Each character that is upgraded to AG status gain 8 Adventurer Tokens, 2,048 General XP and 4,000 gold tokens at its first login. They are also able to claim and the from Irzynn the Outfitter in Durnsig, plus the . These items help immensely during the start and middle part of the game. New features and content There is a whole lot of good quality adventuring in the free version of the game, more than enough to give you an idea as to what Sryth is like and all about. However, there's certainly not an infinite amount of play time there. The AG however is being updated a lot more frequently with new adventures, locations and features (check Game Updates). Although some updates are free game for all to play, most of them are (understandably) restricted to subscribed members Small Perks These are small but interesting AG advantages ;Pre-generated characters In a free account you must roll your character’s stats using virtual dice (you can roll as many times as you like), then select your character’s skills and powers. An AG subscription allows you to choose from a list of Pre-Generated characters, all with their own equipment, stats, skills and powers (you can still change their gender and name if you wish). This is useful if you don't like rolling stats and calculating odds. It also allows for a quicker game start. Otherwise it's not a terrific improvement, since the best characters still have to be rolled by hand. ;The Adventure Log Subscribers can use the Adventure Log to see their completed and current quests. This is an old mechanic that needs a good overhaul, but it's useful for a lot of the low-level adventures when you're starting. ;Imbuable weapons AG members can earn Icons in battles which can be stuck onto certain imbuable weapons and armour to gain extra bonuses. This is an old mechanic that needs improvement, but can be made useful on the low levels. Also, imbuable weapons offer the ability to customize the name of your weapon, one of the best RP (roleplaying) tools available Historical section Yearly renewal AG membership used to require a yearly renewal. The price was $19.95 for a large part of Sryth's history, but it still fluctuated quite a bit through the years * March 2007: $17.95 * March 6th 2007 - The price of AG subscription rises to $14,95 after being lowered before to $9,95. * March 27th - subscription to $9,95 again * July 2007: ** 3 Months $7.00 ** 6 Months $12.00 ** 12 Months $20.00 * End of 2014: $9.95 Lifetime Upgrade Around July 2015 the AG business model changed from yearly to lifetime. The price has also fluctuated quite a bit through time, with non-regular deals/offers/discounts being offered, and even some different offers made to particular members (in particular, Scarbrow saw a different offer for the lifetime upgrade of his two different accounts). After the GM launched the Sryth 2019 Kickstarter campaign, all previously AG accounts were awarded a free lifetime upgrade (on the registered email to the account) Some of the offers seen: * Offered to a newly created account, only for 32 hours. It's unknown if it was a specific or general sale. Category:Game Concepts